Hold me, please
by Frenzy In Delirium
Summary: Hold me, please." And so she did, all night. Never questioning the reason why I was there. She just held me. One-shot. BellaXEdward OOC AH


**A/N I haven't updated any of my stories in forever and I need to write something. So this is what I came up with. Enjoy.**

**Hold Me Please**

**Edward Masen**

"Damn…shit…hell!" Multiple curses came from the room across the hall, followed by an anguished scream.

I turned my head to the side so that I could glance at the clock. It was late, one in the morning to be exact. I sighed and closed my biology book. I knew what was going to happen next.

"EDWARD!" The sound of my name was shrill and pained.

I got up from my sitting position on the bed. The mattress groaned as my weight was removed off of it.

Making my way into the hallway, I ran a pale hand through my unruly mane, tugging on the ends harshly.

I was tired and frustrated. I probably had dark purple circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep. This was a common currency for me and I had yet to get used to it.

"Edwa--" A gurgling sound emitted, cutting off her sentence. She was most likely vomiting. And as I opened the door to her room, my accusations were confirmed.

She was bent over the side of the unkempt bed, gagging. I took a moment to gaze at her appearance. She looked more gaunt and pale than ever before. Her auburn hair was in knots and it was in need of a brush and comb. Her once soft pale skin was now coated in dirt and cuts, some looked infected.

"Ed--dwa--rd…" She moaned my name around her dry heaving.

_What happened to you Elizabeth Masen? _I thought as I walked closer to the bed.

My mother said my name once again, but I wasn't sure if she was talking about me or my father. Edward Masen Sr., my father, died two years ago from pneumonia. It was an unexpected death, one moment he was healthy and then the next…

It took a major toll on my mother. She used to be so lively and vibrant, but after he died, her world just crumbled with it. In this tragedy she seemed to forget one thing…me.

Elizabeth is not the mother she used to be causing me to fend for my self. I go shopping for food, I cook the meals, I clean the house, I take care of my mother and myself, but I'm only 17. I shouldn't be in this situation.

As I looked down on my whimpering mother, it was clear to me that I really have no choice.

"Mother," I said softly as I could. I slowly reached for her knowing she was drunk and needed me to clean her up.

Elizabeth shrieked and pushed away my hands. "Don't touch me, you son of a…argh!" She growled not finishing her harsh sentence.

Being used to this, I didn't falter my movement. I grabbed her wrist gently and pinned them above her head, in an attempt to calm her.

"Stop!! Stop it! Let go!" She continued to scream at me as I held her down. "I hate you!" I used to wince when she would say that, but now it hardly bothered me. I repeatedly tell myself she doesn't mean it, it keeps me sane.

I know she resents me, for I look so much like my father. Unruly bronze hair and dark green eyes. I know it hurts her to even look at me. Its like looking at an old photo of my father.

"Screw you!" She yelled pathetically. Her voice was now somber and weak like she didn't have any more fight in her.

I finally released her arms and they fell limply on the pillows. I knew I had to clean up the cuts before they got serious infected.

"I'm going to clean you up. Okay mom?" I asked gently.

Elizabeth Masen, formally a strong outspoken woman just nodded and shut her eyes tightly.

I shuffled out of the room quickly so that I could clean up her cuts and then retreat back to my room. Walking into the bathroom we shared, I gathered up the supplies I needed before walking back to my mother's room.

Elizabeth was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression across her hazel eyes. I could see her mouth moving but no words were coming out. I just stood in the doorway watching this scene before me. Glistening tears ran down her cheeks as she continued to speak in silence.

I couldn't lip read, but it look to me like she was praying. I could make out my name and a few 'whys'. Maybe she was talking to my father, maybe she was talking to God. This is one of the few times where I've seen my mother like this.

She looked so…vulnerable and utterly defeated. Elizabeth Masen was not one to show a sign of weakness, but since our lost she's never been herself anymore. Just a shell of the person she was before with more anger and pain.

I turned my head away not being able to look at it anymore. The items in my hands suddenly felt heavier and I wanted nothing more than to just drop them and run.

"Edward?"

My head snapped in the direction of the bed where Elizabeth was looking at me with a curious expression.

She smiled softly, the effects of the alcohol wearing off.

I walked over to the bed and set the stuff in my hands down on the side table. I then sat on the bed and reached over to grab one infected arm. Elizabeth relented her limb to me with out a fight instead she just watched me with tired eyes; that same lazy smile still on her face.

I picked up the damp cloth I brought and dabbed her flesh lightly around the open injuries. After I did that, I grabbed the antibacterial ointment and applied it over the same cuts. I didn't put any Band-Aids on so that I could give the injuries some air, I would make sure to put some on tomorrow though.

I repeated the action with the other arm before leaving the room with the items and placing them back in the bathroom.

I got an extra blanket from the linen closet before walking back to Elizabeth. When I walked in I could see that she was dozing off from the alcohol. I gently shifted her body under the covers before placing the blanket on top of her.

As I started to back out of the room, Elizabeth grabbed my wrist with a frail hand, stopping me.

I looked down at her in question but she just yanked at my arm. I took that as a sign to lean down and I did so.

Elizabeth leaned up and kissed my cheek in a motherly way. I pulled away in shock, not expecting that at all.

She just smiled tiredly again and whispered an 'I love you' before she drifted off to sleep. I left the room quickly and entered my own.

I plopped down on the bed and gripped my hair tightly in my hands. I don't know how much more of this I could take. I would go crazy if I continued to live like this.

Releasing my hair, I glanced over at the clock and saw that is was already almost three in the morning.

I knew it was late, but I needed to get out of here.

I stood up off of the bed and walked around the room, shutting off all the lights and such. I grabbed my old book bag and shoved random clothes in it before hitching in on my back.

I left the room quietly so that I wouldn't wake up my mother. When I got to the living room, I grabbed my phone and keys from the coffee table before silently making my way out of the apartment.

Once outside, I started to make my trek to the one place I ever wanted to be.

--

As I walked up to the two-story house, I took in notice that all the lights were off. It didn't hinder me, it just meant I would have to be more silent as to not wake up anybody.

I crept to the side of the house where I then proceeded to climb the tree in front of the room where I desperately wanted to be.

As expected the window was cracked which meant she expected me. She always knew which nights I would need her the most. I don't know how she knows, she just does.

I reached out carefully and opened the window wide enough so that I could climb in.

My shoe covered feet hardly made a sound as I landed on the carpeted bedroom floor. I turned around and closed the window back before placing my book bag on the floor.

When I turned back around, on the bed, she was sitting up watching me. Her brown tresses were in a mess and idly resembled a haystack…a cute on at that. She was in her normal bed clothes I presume…a small tank and tiny shorts under the covers.

I took in notice that her cheek were flushed a little pink as she nibbled on her bottom lip. Her brown eyes gazing at me with nothing but adoration and love.

I also noticed that she hadn't uttered one word from the time I came in to now as we stared at each other.

She remained silent as I undressed, leaving my boxers on.

She remained silent as I padded over to her, stopping when I reached the side I usually slept on. She remained silent when I reached down and pulled the covers back, sliding my body under the smooth sheets.

She remained mute as I settled in, turning my body to face her on the bed. She in return leaned down from the sitting position to imitate my position. She remained silent as her small pale hand reached out to touch my jaw. I closed my eyes, reveling in her affectionate gesture. Her hand was so soft and warm. Her touch set my body in a frenzy, an electrifying frenzy.

"Bella," I whispered in a raspy voice.

She said nothing, she only continued to caress my face in her gentle, warm touch. Bella cupped my jaw in her hand and then the next thing I felt was her soft lips on my own. She slowly moved her lips over mine in a kiss.

Her mouth parted, but our tongues did not touch. She knew all I wanted right now was her love. Not a harsh kiss, not a rushed kiss, not a angry kiss just a slow passionate kiss like this one.

It conveyed everything I knew she wanted to say. 'I love you' 'I'm sorry you have to go through this' 'I'm here for you' 'I'm always here for you'.

All to soon, she pulled back and I opened my eyes so that I could see her melt chocolate orbs.

They weren't sad nor held once ounce of pity in them. They were filled with love and patience. She didn't need to ask what was wrong, she didn't need to.

"Bella?" I whispered again. My voice was like a strangled cry.

"Edward?" She asked just as softly.

"Hold me," I could barely see her as my eyes welled up with tears, blurring my vision, "please…" I felt pathetic and needy, but I knew I never had to feel embarrassed in front of her.

She remained silent as she gathered me in her arms, letting me cry into her neck. I clung to her in desperation and need. My body practically molding her form into my own.

She remained silent as my sobs racked my body causing hers to shake as well. Bella held me to her as tight as her small arms could. Her own tears moistened the skin of my neck, but I didn't care.

All I cared about at this moment was her. And all she cared about at this moment was me.

"I love you Edward," Bella whispered in my ear as our tears continued.

"I love you too Bella. So damn much. Don't let go, please," I begged in need, pulling her even closer to me, not one sliver of air could pass between our bodies at this point.

Bella's head shook from side to side against my neck. "I won't ever, Edward. I'll hold you." She promised.

And she did so, all night. Never questioning the reason why I was there. She just held me.

* * *

**A/N Let me know what you think.**


End file.
